MTV Brasil
MTV Brasil is the Brazilian version of MTV, owned by Abril Mídia, the nation's largest magazine publisher, under license from Viacom - owned MTV Networks Latin America. MTV Brasil is one of three versions of MTV available in free-to-air terrestrial television. (The other two are MTV Italy and MTV Spain) However, it is also available on cable and satellite services. Contents hide 1 History 2 Current MTV Brasil programming 3 Current VJs 4 See also 5 External links editHistory MTV Brasil was launched on 20 October 1990, only to metropolitan São Paulo, through UHF channel A32 and metropolitan Rio de Janeiro, through VHF channel A9 (with TV Corcovado as an affiliate station). The first video shown was Garota de Ipanema, sung by Marina Lima. In 1996, Viacom acquired 50% of the network, which was, until then, a wholly owned subsidiary of Abril. In 2005, due to regulatory requirements that non-Brazilian companies can own only up to 30% of a terrestrial network, Abril acquired 20% of MTV Brasil from Viacom. In late 2006 MTV Brasil released its broadband channel following the international model for the MTV Overdrive. In 2 December 2007, after the official start of commercial HDTV broadcasts in Brazil, MTV launched MTV HD, a simulcast of the main MTV service, featuring original high-definition series and MTV2's $2 Bill concerts. MTV HD is currently available over-the-air in São Paulo. In January 2008, MTV changed its broadcast frequency in Rio de Janeiro from UHF channel 24 to 48. In 1 September 2008 starts transmitting on satellite Star One C2 (70°W South America coverage) by analog system PAL-M, free-to-air frequency 4010H after being encrypted since 1993. This is seen as a response to NET Brasil (a wholly owned subsidiary of Organizações Globo that distributes channels to NET Serviços – and its affiliates – and SKY Brasil) dropping MTV from its systems, after disagreeing to MTV conditioning its carriage on cable and satellite to the carriage of Abril-owned channels Fiz and Ideal, which, for low viewership (especially since they were never carried by Net or Sky), were closed down in July 2009. MTV remains available on Net cable in markets where it's a must-carry station, for being a full-power broadcast station covering that market. In December 2009, Abril announced it would purchase Viacom's stake in MTV Brasil and gain exclusive rights to use the MTV brand in Brazil. MTV Brasil is one of the few MTV channels around the world that don't air Laguna Beach or any of its spin-offs (such as The Hills), since they were picked up by competitor Multishow. Charles Trippy made his television debut on January 20th, 2012 while he was doing his We The Kings tours in Brazil. Logo used from 5 March 2007 until 4 March 2012 - Still used in most of the MTV shows. editCurrent MTV Brasil programming MTV Brasil programming is largely targeted to teenagers and young adults, based mostly on comedy and music shows, but also dealing with fashion, health, politics and the environment to a certain extent. The music videos and live shows aired on MTV Brasil focus on the international rock and pop scenes and on Brazilian pop rock and independent rock bands. The TV shows currently broadcast on MTV Brasil are the following: MTV1 (music drops), hosted by China, Chuck Hipólito and Gaía Passarelli Show Na Brasa (Red hot concert- Brazilian music concert), hosted by China MTV Sports (reality television), hosted by Deco Neves and Lucas Stegmann Show MTV (live shows, mostly MTV World Stage) Top 10 MTV (TRL-format program, airing the daily 10 most voted videos on MTV Brasil website), hosted by Didi Effe Acesso MTV (MTV Access - music and celebrity news, live shows, interviews, etc...), hosted by Marimoon and Titi Müller PC na TV (PC on TV - humour), hosted by PC Siqueira Comédia MTV Ao Vivo (MTV Comedy Live - sketch comedy), hosted by the MTV Brasil ensemble comedy cast (Marcelo Adnet, Dani Calabresa, Bento Ribeiro, Paulinho Serra and Tatá Werneck) Rocka Rolla (- Rock 'n Roll and humor), hosted by Bruno Sutter, as Detonator Fudêncio e Seus Amigos (Fudencio and His Friends - dark humour cartoon) Infortúnio com Funérea (Misfortune with Funérea - dark humour cartoon and talk show); a Fudêncio e Seus Amigos 's spin-off Furo MTV (MTV Scoop - parody newscast), hosted by Bento Ribeiro and Dani Calabresa Luv MTV (- "Find-a-Date" game), hosted by Ellen Jabour Perua MTV (MTV Van - fashion and beauty), hosted by Jana Rosa MTV Sem Vergonha (MTV Shameless - talk-show about sex and relationship), hosted by Titi Müller and Didi Effe MTV Hits (- video musics with subtitles) Playlist MTV (- 3-video playlists selected by viewers via MTV Brasil website)(coming soon) IT MTV (- urban culture), hosted by Carol Ribeiro (4th season coming soon) MTV Games (- video games), hosted by PC Siqueira (2nd season coming soon) Provão MTV (MTV Exam - game show between high schools), hosted by Luíz Thunderbird and Daniela Cicarelli (coming soon) International MTV shows: MTV Live (live special shows) Beavis and Butt-Head MTV Diary (a few days on the life of a celebrity) Disaster Date Human Giant Pranked Living on the Edge My Life as Liz The Andy Milonakis Show 16 and Pregnant Teen Cribs True Life Teen Mom Jersey Shore The Hard Times of RJ Berger editCurrent VJs Bento Ribeiro Bruno Sutter Carol Ribeiro Cazé Peçanha China Chuck Hipólito Dani Calabresa Daniella Cicarelli Deco Neves Didi Effe Ellen Jabour Emicida Gaía Passarelli Jana Rosa Lucas Stegmann Luíz Thunderbird Marcelo Adnet MariMoon Paulinho Serra PC Siqueira Penélope Nova Rafael Queiroga Tatá Werneck Titi Müller editSee also MTV Video Music Brasil MTV Networks Latin America MTV Brasil es la filial brasileña de la cadena de televisión musical estadounidense MTV (Music Television), perteneciente al Grupo Abril. La sede de la emisora se ubica en São Paulo. Es independiente de la MTV Latinoamérica, siendo que es más antigua, surgió en octubre de 1990. MTV transmite en señal abierta para todas las regiones del Brasil. En algunos estados sólo existe señal por antena parabólica o señal de televisión paga. Es conocida por su línea del shows humorísticos. Su horario de 'shows' empieza a las 6 p.m. Existe el programa 'Acesso MTV', transmitido en vivo para todo Brasil. Más allá de exhibir programas de la MTV Europa y MTV Amérca, produce sus propios programas de gran éxito: como los humoristicos: "Comédia Ao Vivo", "Furo MTV", "PC Na TV", "Furo MTV" y "Fudêncio e seus amigos". Todos los años, MTV Brasil hace una copa llamada "Rockgol", en que los jugadores de fútbol son músicos brasileños. Eso sucede en Julio, durante todo el resto del año. MTV Brasil también cuenta con varios programas dedicados a la forma de vida y videos musicales como "Top 10 MTV", "MTV1 Presents", "Luv MTV", "MTV Sem vergonha", "Perua MTV", entre otros. Contenido ocultar 1 Programas 2 MTV Video Music Brasil - VMB 3 VJs 4 Enlaces externos editarProgramas Top 10 MTV - Clasificación de los videos musicales. Comédia MTV Ao Vivo - Programa televisivo, con sketches cómicos producidos por MTV. Acesso MTV - Noticias y video clips de música pop. Furo MTV - Noticiero humorístico. Rocka Rolla - Show de comedia y música, presentado por Detonator. MTV Hits - Variedad de clips de vídeo, con los mayores éxitos musicales. LUV MTV - Show de citas, presentada por Ellen Jabour. Perua MTV - Jana Rosa y su conductor Lino fiel, resolverán preguntas sobre moda, belleza y comportamiento. Show Na Brasa - Espectáculo musical presentado por China, con grandes nombres de la música nacional. MTV Sem Vergonha - Titi y Didi están a cargo de el talk show caliente en MTV Brasil, siempre con un invitado para una charla relajada! MTV1 Apresenta - MTV y MTV1 elijirán las listas de varios tipos de clips que se encargan de la programación durante todo el sábado. MTV Games - PC Siqueira y Diego revisarán las noticias más importantes en el mundo de los videojuegos! IT MTV - El modelo Carol Ribeiro presenta el programa de moda en MTV Brasil. Provão MTV - Se estrenará por MTV Brasil, en abril. Fudêncio e seus Amigos - Cartoon que narra la historia de la Fudêncio y otros personajes muy diferentes. Playlist MTV - Fuera del aire, pero volverá muy pronto. PC na TV - Sencillo y divertido, PC Siqueira comenta las noticias del universo curioso e inusual, siempre con gran sentido del humor. Infortúnio, com a Fúnerea - Talk Show con uno de los personajes de la dibujo animado Fudêncio y sus amigos. MTV Sports - Mostrando los deportes extremos de una manera diferente y con mucho humor, Lucas y Deco son los anfitriones de MTV Sports. Show MTV - Muestra el programa MTV World Stage. Especiais MTV - La selección de documentales y videos musicales especiales. VMB - Versión brasileña de MTV Video Music Awards, producida a partir de 1995. editarMTV Video Music Brasil - VMB El MTV Video Music Brasil "VMB" es un premio celebrado por MTV Brasil, cuya primera edición se produjo en 1995 con el fin de premiar a los mejores videos musicales nacionales e internacionales, al votar por su público y un jurado de expertos para las categorías técnicas. En sus primeras ediciones, era conocido como MTV Video Music Awards Brasil, en referencia a los MTV Video Music Awards (VMAs), organizado por la MTV americana. A partir de 2007, se reformularon sus categorías con el fin de honrar a los artistas y su música, mientras se mantiene la categoría de "Clip del Año" para representar a la intención original de el premio. La votación realizada por el jurado de expertos se volvió en la 16 ª edición del premio, y el público puede votar en sólo cuatro categorías. editarVJs Marcelo Adnet, Paulinho Serra y Tatá Werneck (Comédia MTV Ao Vivo) Ellen Jabour (Luv MTV) Dani Calabresa y Bento Ribeiro (Furo MTV, Comédia MTV Ao Vivo) Jana Rosa (Perua MTV) Marimoon y Titi Müller (Acesso MTV) Chuck Hipolitho, Gaía Passarelli y China (MTV 1) Daniela Cicarelli y Luiz Thunderbird (Provão MTV) Arnaldo Antunes (Grêmio Recreativo) Carol Ribeiro (It MTV) Deco Neves y Lucas Stegmann (MTV Sports) Didi Effe (Top Mundi y Top 10 MTV) PC Siqueira (PC na TV y MTV Games) Bruno Sutter "como el carácter Detonator" (Rocka Rolla)